Handcuffs
by hippikitti
Summary: Not your average "Ginny Changes, Draco fall for her" fic. It's got a lot more of a plot later on...D/G, D/Hr, H/OC, R/Hr, N/L, G/Hr
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters. Duh.

Warning: Let's just say this fic won't be for the kiddies.

Chapter One- Nothing Ever Fits Right

Ginny looked in the mirror, her large breasts popping out of her bra. She was now a large C cup and she still had a bra for a small B cup. It was now her only one. Her others were torn to pieces by Pig. _'Stupid fucking owl...' _She adjusted it the best she could so that in case her shirt was to show her breasts, at least her nipple would be hidden from sight. She ran her fingers gently over the large lumps of fat. They were hardly ever shown, even just the outline of them. Robes suit Ginny's personality much better. But not anymore.

She reached behind her torso and unhinged the bra. Fuck it. She wouldn't need one anyway. She threw the white, lacy bra over to a pile of white cotton panties, all of which were in a box labeled 'Trash'. Her overall annoyed expression changed to an excited one with a evil little smirk when her view changed from looking at the mirror to the Victoria's Secret catalogue. A woman was dressed in a black leather push-up bra and a matching thong. The picture was circled and an order card was filled out, laying right next to the woman. Ginny Weasley was obviously getting some "naughty" underwear.

The smirk on her face grew when she looked at the black tube top waiting for her, along with the tight-ass leather flares. She grabbed two large metal band and slid one over each wrist. They both resembled hand cuffs with no chain.connecting them. She basically looked like a stripper or prostitute, with a tight black top, showing where exactly her nipple was, her hair up in a ponytail, and her pants, that easily told she was wearing a g-string. Ginny was ready for whatever Hogwarts had coming at her.

Okay, first chapter. Sorry it was short and sorry that this is pretty cliché, but it gets better. ^_^;; Reveiws are very welcome.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Why must I put these up? It's obvious the characters aren't mine.  
  
Warning: There's a lot of stuff pricks don't like to think actually goes on in the story and a couple sex scenes. Oh wait, don't forget the graphic violence coming up. And the drugs. Oh yeah, and the horrible amount of violence. Yeah, don't forget those things. If you have a weak heart, don't read this story.  
  
Alright, I just want to say, that anyone who reads this, this will not be the kind of fic where Ginny changes and Draco and her fall in love. This is totally different despite the introduction and the next couple chapters. Bare with me.  
  
Chapter Two: Some things are better left unsaid  
  
The moment Ginny stepped from her room, she knew it was going to be a relatively long year. Ron had the most frightened expression Ginny had ever seen on him. She was rather lucky it was just her and Ron, Mum, Hermione, and Harry or else she would have to deal with that from several people. She ignored her brother's stare and walked by him, and then went down the stares. She went slowly, swinging her hips at a certain beat., moving just enough so her breasts bounced. Not for Harry, or Ron, that would just be sick. Just so she could get the feel of it. 'Oh fucking hell, Hermione! She's going to see me in this!'  
  
She hesitated before walking the rest of the way down the stairs, and the first thing she saw before her was Hermione. The brunette glanced down at Ginny's bust, obviously shocked, but she quickly adjust her face so she was staring back at Ginny's eyes with a smile. Ginny's mother did the same thing. Mum turned around shaking her head and whispering about the kids today. Slight murmurs could be heard from her mouth saying thing like, "I hope she doesn't end up like Fred and George." And "Oh dear God, please don't let her act how I think she's going to." The shocked reaction from Mum pleased Ginny, but the way Hermione hid her thoughts about Ginny's new look pissed Ginny off well enough. But she smiled anyway and sat down at the table.  
  
Harry and Ron then emerged from Ron's room talking rather loudly.  
  
"And a tube top with her...stuff.showing. She's wearing these tight-ass leather pants." Ron's slightly irritated voice said.  
  
"Ron, calm down. It can't possibly be that bad." Harry tried to say it calmly, but he sounded as though he was rather angry too.  
  
"The guys at Hogwarts better lay off my sister. Otherwise I'm gonna kick some asses. Jesus Christ, Harry, She wears a thong! I ca-"  
  
"Actually, it's a g-string. Black leather." Ginny turned to the stairs with a furious look in her eyes. How dare they talk about her like that? 'Don't they know I can take care of myself?!'  
  
Ron reached the bottom of the steps when Ginny finished this statement and his ears became about the same color as his hair.  
  
"Talk quieter next time." She grabbed her bag and stormed out to the car the family, Harry, and Hermione would use to get the Platform 9 and ¾. An angry sigh came from her mouth just as she saw Hermione out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The brunette plopped down next to Ginny and put a comforting arm around, which was when Ginny huddled close to her as though Hermione was a comforting older sister. The youngest Weasley sighed again and looked at Hermione's eyes. She gave Ginny a smile and then spoke.  
  
"Ginny, even though Ron's being a dumb ass, I think you look great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Something about the moment made a shiver run down Ginny's spine. Maybe it was Hermione's hands were so close to Ginny's tits. Or maybe it was Hermione's look. She looked seductive. Or maybe even it was the thumb that had slid down Ginny's top. Whether it was an accident or not, Ginny did not know. She shivered and then pulled away from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Um, let's get in the car. I call front seat." Ginny stood and threw her bag in the trunk, and then jumped in the front seat.  
  
Hermione nodded and checked to make sure her bag was in the trunk, and called for her cat. The cat immediately came running and Hermione picked him up, then enter the back seat, right behind Ginny. She repressed another shudder and turned to Hermione for small talk about Quidditch and what Hermione was gonna do as Head Girl. For fifteen minutes the small talk held up until Ron slid in the back seat next to Hermione, Harry got in next to Ron, and Ginny's mum got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Listen, Gin, I'm really sorry I talked about you like that."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
Ginny shrugged and laughed. "Hey, guys do very stupid things. Too bad you can't be as smart as Hermione and me."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione's mouth found his and he shut up before he even started.  
  
For the first time, the ride to Kings Cross Station seemed very short. Perhaps it was because it was the first time that they only had to squish five people into a five-person car, or maybe it was because of the pleasant conversation going on. But, the chances were, it was a short ride for Ginny because for the first time, she was being included in the conversation, even though it was merely about Quidditch. For the first time, instead of assuming about Ginny's thoughts and instead of interrupting her, the Dream Team was letting her in on everything. Even when Hermione and Ron started giggling and kissing, Harry continued on the conversation with Ginny, and she enjoyed it. Even if he was talking to her breasts.  
  
Entering Platform 9 and ¾ was no problem at all. Ginny walked to the wall first with her bag in hand, and merely leaned against it, only to go through the wall and see someone she always dreaded seeing, Draco Malfoy. But this time, she smiled when she saw him and walked to him, a little swing in her hips and a bit of a bounce in her breasts. She acted as though she didn't see him and banged into him, just trying to show him what he was missing. He put her hand on her face and turned the delicate face towards his own.  
  
"Oh. It's the little Weasel."  
  
She hit his hand away and glared. "Of course it is. How could you not recognize me?"  
  
He returned the glare. "I saw the hair and thought you were Lili. But then, Lili's pretty. So you're right, I don't know how I mistaken YOU for her."  
  
Ginny titled her head. "Lili?"  
  
"A transfer from America. She moved in close to my house so I know her very well. Too bad I had to get my hands so dirty by touching your face, trying to see if you were her."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. 'That fucker. I hate him.' She raised her hand and swung forward, but instead of hitting Malfoy's face, he caught her wrist and twisted it quickly and painfully.  
  
Ginny took several pained swallows of air in while Malfoy grinned at her obvious pain.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER, YOU DEATH EATER PIECE OF SHIT!"  
  
She turned her head barely to see Ron running at Malfoy, who in surprise let go of Ginny and was quickly tackled to the ground by Ron.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly lifted Ron off Malfoy, who scrambled off the floor, breathing deep.  
  
For a minute, Ginny felt as though she was 11 again and Ron was sticking up for her. 'I don't need this!' Before Malfoy could say anything as a comeback to Ron's attack, the youngest Weasley stepped in and back handed Ron. This time, everyone was surprised, including Ginny.  
  
"Ron, I don't need you to fight my battles for me anymore! I can take care of myself!" She stomped off to the train and Malfoy quietly exited, heading into the nearest compartment.  
  
The pale Slytherin obviously watched her as she walked, and followed, but was not noticed by the dream team. Hermione was holding Ron and kissing his neck for comfort and Harry was trying to talk some comfort into Ron.  
  
Ginny sat alone in her compartment, muttering angrily about Ron and Malfoy, working together to make her life miserable. That's when three Hufflepuff second years entered her compartment.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, may we sit in here?" The girl out of the group had long, wavy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Behind her there were two boys, one with soft orange hair and the other with very dark brown hair.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to accept their proposal, but another voice spoke instead.  
  
"No. Now get the fuck away from here." A dark figure stood behind them and the kids turned around.  
  
The girl squeaked and quietly said, "It's Malfoy! Run!"  
  
The three took off toward the compartment behind Ginny's, while she looked up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Company of a maiden fair."  
  
She titled her head in a confused manner. She had never expect anyone, especially Malfoy, to call her a maiden fair. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I want to sit with you, stupid girl."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, sit."  
  
Malfoy took the closest seat to Ginny and sat uncomfortably close to her. She scooted down a little and fell off her seat. A pale hand suddenly was in her face and she grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
  
"What's with the sudden good attention, Malfoy?"  
  
"I liked that feisty aura you gave off when you smacked Ron. Don't do that unless you want several boys to become more than slightly randy."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Fuck you, Malfoy. You can go to hell with your stupid little death eater friends, disgusting father, and ugly mum." Speaking back to Malfoy, or anyone in that matter, was different when is came to Ginny.  
  
Malfoy pulled his wand out and whispered something. A clear beam hit the compartment door and it shut and locked. He then grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the floor. She shrieked in pain and did something so weird, yet so utterly affective. She reached up and bit Malfoy's nose. He let go of her right wrist to clamp his hand on his nose, and gave Ginny just enough energy that she could grab his wrist and turned the positions around. She sat on his stomach and finally got a hold of his other wrist. But she knew he wasn't trying.  
  
"Come off it Malfoy." She stood and sat at one side of the compartment, hoping Malfoy would sit on the other.  
  
He didn't. He sat next to Ginny and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her ear to his lips. "What if I told you that maybe I like you. A lot. And I would like to see you."  
  
Ginny stood and Malfoy fell face first into the seat.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke. "Malfoy, you want something, meet me at the Astronomy this Friday at Midnight. Oh, come prepared." Ginny pulled her wand out and said some magic words that unlocked the door and left, leaving Malfoy staring into the seat, slightly stunned but smirking none the less.  
  
Ginny wandered the train with boredom, trying her best to avoid the last two compartments, the second to last one containing Malfoy and the last one containing Neville and those three Hufflepuffs. As she searched for a compartment, several boys stared and even made comment about her showing her body like that. When they made those comments, she'd decline the other student's proposal and search the next compartment. Though, eventually, she came across a compartment with three sixth years. One, a girl, Ginny recognized as Kanisha Liliton of Ravenclaw. 'Nisha' had very dark, pretty skin and black hair that was in thin braid all over her head that fell down to her shoulders. One of the boys was Trey Liliton of Hufflepuff, Nisha's brother. He had the same skin, and pretty dark eyes as Nisha, but his hair went into a very small afro. Next to him was James Smith. Also in Hufflepuff, James had paler skin than Malfoy, but light brown hair and blue eyes. He was rather skinny, had no muscle, and was short for his age.  
  
Nisha recognized Ginny too. The two had met at sorting, became friends, and hadn't spoke since then. "Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Nisha Liliton?" Ginny responded in the same sort of surprise that Nisha had in her tone.  
  
The Ravenclaw girl jumped up and ran to Ginny, hugging her.  
  
Nisha spoke again with her American accent. "Where have you been the past six years?"  
  
"I don't know. I've just been around."  
  
"Well I haven't seen you except in Charms."  
  
Ginny looked dumbfounded. She had no idea they had Charms together.  
  
Nisha noticed the redhead's look and changed the subject quickly. "This is Trey, my twin brother. And James Smith, his best friend. You probably don't know them because they just got transferred here last year since both their daddies died in an explosion at work. You see my momma and his daddy divorced along time ago, but Trey came to live with us and so did James. But, hey, we haven't talked in awhile. What's with the change?"  
  
"Well, I got tired of being 'Ron's younger sister', or 'Harry Friend's Younger sister', So I changed my look. Now, I'm just Ginny. I've gotten myself an identity."  
  
"That's cool. You wanna sit?"  
  
Ginny nodded and sat next to Nisha, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was her meeting with Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy? You gotta date with Malfoy? Girl, that boy is boiling hot! Go you!"  
  
Ginny smiled the biggest smile she had in a while and was about to ask Nisha what she would do, but the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade station suddenly.  
  
"Well, c'mon. Hey! I got a great idea. After you meet with Malfoy, come to the Quidditch Pitch around I dunno..two? I'll be waiting there!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
James, Ginny, Trey, and Nisha all got into the carriage and were led to the castle.  
  
Ginny was about to say something of importance to Nisha, but before she could, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder from behind.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" It was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
She turned around, now in her robes and nodded. "Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
"I need to speak to you privately. Come with me."  
  
Ginny nodded and hugged Nisha, then went with the Headmaster. The walked for a short while until they ended up in front of the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Earwax Flavored Jelly Bean."  
  
The staircase was revealed and Ginny and Dumbledore went up it.  
  
He wasted no time in silence before he spoke to Ginny. "According to my sources, Draco Malfoy attacked you in the second to last compartment on the ride to school today."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open and she nodded.  
  
"And you proceeded to.bite his nose?"  
  
"Yes sir, that's correct."  
  
"Now, first, why were Draco and you in the same compartment with the door locked in the first place?"  
  
"Um, earlier that day I had smacked Ron and he wanted to question me about it."  
  
"When he got into the compartment, what did he do?"  
  
"First he told me to watch out, because boys may find the 'feisty' aura I gave off attractive."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And then he locked the door and tackled me over. He pinned my hands to the sides of my head. And then I bit him."  
  
"He didn't.erm.do anything other than that, did he?"  
  
"Nope. I told him to lay off of it and left the compartment."  
  
"Alright. I just had to check because my sources left after you bit him in the nose. Good night Ms. Weasley."  
  
Ginny smile and left his office, glad she didn't tell him about her and Malfoy's secret meeting. 'Did Dumbledore actually think he raped me.?' She shook her head and walked into the Great Hall, taking her seat next to Hermione, who suddenly sprung several questions about where she went, if Malfoy did anything to her, and things like that. In every answer, she lied.  
  
Sorry if that sucked. I'm sick so I wasn't doing my best. ^_^;; This chapter didn't have much R rated stuff in it, but next chapter will be Ginny's meeting with Draco, so, prepare yourself!  
  
Alright, right now, I've got a pretty good idea on what's going to happen, but I'd like to know what you guys thinks going to happen. Any ideas, critsism, and thoughts are very welcome.  
  
I got this idea. After every chapter, I'm going to write in a fic that I'm reading and really like. The stories (made by other people, duh) may not always be finished, but they're good. I'll put the name of the story, the summery, the link to the person's profile, and the link to the story.  
  
Story of the Chapter: "Pepper 'Me' Up" by Ace of Spades. Links: (Ace of Spades Profile) (Story) Ginny's sick and no one's taking notice except for Draco. In disgust and annoyance, he takes care of her. O-la-la.  
  
Harry Potter - R - English - Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 17507 - Reviews: 360 - Updated: 7-3-03 - Published: 5-24-03  
  
SugarCrazedFish: I'm sorry it was scary. ^_^;; Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
  
AngelofMusic: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
  
Monika: I didn't think it was that different yet, but it will be! ^_^;; Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
  
Jamie Lynn Potter: Hope you liked this chapter, too! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
  
Smudged: ^_^;; Here you go! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
  
HP fan four: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the beginning! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. 


End file.
